


It's Always the Quiet Ones

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cock Rings, Humiliation, Kinky Lance, Kinky Shiro, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Shiro (Voltron), m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Keith and Lance decide to bring Shiro in on their relationship and get a big surprise when it comes to sex.  Apparently, the quiet Shiro turns out to be kinkier than they thought...Kinktober 2018 Day 2: Begging





	1. Chapter 1

“Seriously?”  Lance stands there, staring at his boyfriend.

“Seriously.”  Keith crosses his arms over his chest.

Seeing that he’s getting nowhere with this standoff, Lance tries a different approach.  “So, let me get this straight; you want to ask Shiro to join in our relationship, making it a threeway?”  He asks.

“I think the technical term is a threesome, but yes,” Keith responds.

“Oh.”  Lance thinks for a moment.  “I’m in.”

Keith blinks.  “Oh.  Wow, you agreed faster and easier than I thought you would.  I thought I’d have to blow you or something to get you to agree.”

The Cuban boy shrugs.  “It’s whatever.  I think it’ll be fun; plus, I can only imagine the kind of kinks Shiro’s into.”

“I doubt Shiro is kinky.”

“The quiet ones always are,” Lance replies, tapping his chin as he goes deep in thought. “Hmm.”

“Well, whatever. Let me call Shiro and tell him to come over tonight.”  Keith pulls out his phone and pulls up his contacts before turning back to Lance.  “Unless you want to wait to get intimate with him.”

He waves a hand dismissively.  “It's not like Shiro’s a complete stranger or anything. I don't mind starting tonight as long as you're okay with it.”  

“Okay.”  He dials Shiro’s number and walks out of the room, leaving Lance to think about what he just agreed to.

_I know that Keith and I are happy with our relationship, but I can’t help but be excited to bring Shiro in!  He’s hot and nice and probably is more dominant than Keith and I combined!  I actually can’t wait._

Keith walks back into the room with a weird expression on his face.  “So, he agreed but only if he could be in charge.  I said yes, figuring you’d be okay with it, and he wants us to be in our briefs and kneeling by the bed.  He also said that he would be here at 7:45pm and to leave the door unlocked so he can get in.”

Lance shivers.  “Oh man, it’s already starting off great!”

“What do you think he means?” Keith asks.

The Cuban chuckles.  “Oh, you’re in for a big surprise!  I know you like it when I get kinky, but experiencing Shiro get kinky will be something new to the both of us.  It’s 7:15pm now; did Shiro say when he wanted us to go in and kneel?”

The black haired boy shakes his head.  “No, he didn’t say.  I figured we could go in at 7:40pm and kneel and then wait?”

“Sounds good to me.  Want to clean up and prepare a little bit before we have to go in and kneel?” Lance asks, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

“Sure.  Let’s do it.”

Both boys move around their apartment, cleaning up things they’ve moved around throughout the day.  They also clean up their bedroom, making the bed (even though it’s bound to get messy again), and putting the laundry in the hamper.  They look at the clock and see that they still have ten minutes to spare before they need to get ready.

“I’ll go get some water bottles and put them in the fridge for when we’re done,” Lance says after a moment of trying to figure out what to do.

“And I’ll put out fresh towels and an extra toothbrush!”

They go off in different directions, quickly doing their thing.  When they’re done, they groan when they realize that it took them less than two minutes.

“Now what?  The suspense is going to kill me!” Lance groans.

Keith begins to fidget nervously.  “Hey, Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you think Shiro is gonna have us do?” He asks quietly.

Lance immediately wraps the nervous boy in his arms.  “Hey, if it’s too much I’m sure there’ll be a safe word; I also don’t think Shiro will mind if you say it’s too much.  Everyone moves at their own pace and no one can fault you if it’s too much for you.  And if he does have a problem with you finding it to be too much, then we can cut it off with him.”

Keith smiles and kisses Lance.  “Thanks, babe.”

“Aww!  You’re welcome, babe!”

“It’s time,” Keith whispers, glancing at the clock in their living room.

“I’ll go unlock the door; you head to the bedroom and start getting undressed already.”  

They separate and move to get ready.  Lance unlocks the door and turns off the lights in the apartment save for one beside the couch and one on the bedside table in their bedroom.  Keith, on the other hand is getting undressed and placing his clothes in their hamper.  Lance quickly joins him and they then kneel side-by-side beside the bed, holding hands.  They count each minute with bated breaths, becoming more and more excited as the seconds countdown.

“When do you think he’ll get here?” Keith asks as the five minutes pass by.

“He’s probably making us wait to see if we’ll stay; he’s testing our resolve,” Lance responds in a whisper, giving his boyfriend a reassuring smile.  “Don’t worry; he’ll come.”

“I don’t doubt that he’s coming, but my knees are killing me,” his boyfriend responds, shifting his weight carefully.

Lance winces.  “I forgot about your knee problems.  How much longer can you last?”

“I still have a little bit.  But if he’s not here within the next five minutes or so, I’m getting up.  He knows I have knee problems too, so he shouldn’t make me wait too long.”

Lance opens his mouth to say something when they hear the front door open and someone step inside.  They look at each other, anticipation written all over their faces before watching the door to the bedroom intently.  They hear Shiro moving into the living room before walking down the hallway to their bedroom.  When he enters the room, Lance and Keith’s breaths catches in their throats.

“Good job following directions, Keith, Lance,” the Japanese man rumbles, looking at them with appreciation.  “I’m proud of you.”

_Holy hell!  I’ve never seen him dressed like that before!_  Lance can’t believe what Shiro’s wearing.  Shiro is standing there dressed in an extremely nice suit holding a black plastic bag.

“H-hey, Shiro,” Keith says, also in awe of what he’s wearing.

“Thank you both for listening to my instructions,” Shiro says, shutting the bedroom door.  “I know it must’ve been hard, especially on your knees, Keith.”

Keith lets out a breathy chuckle.  “Well, I do need to get up soon,” he says, “but I’m okay for now.”

“Okay.  Whenever your knees have had enough, you can move so you’re sitting on your bottom.  That’s okay with me,” the older man says.  “Now, I need to ask the two of you some questions before we can begin.  Are you both okay if I am a little bit mean to you while we do this?  I’ve been told that I can get pretty mean when I get into it, so I just wanted to make sure that it’s alright with you.”

“It’s fine with me,” Lance says, licking his lips.  “I like a little dirty talk and humiliation.”

“Okay.”  He turns to Keith.  “What about you?”

Keith is a little unsure.  “Uhm, I know I’d be okay with a little bit, but I’m not sure how much.”

Shiro nods.  “Okay, that’s fair.  How about this, I’ll start with Lance and we can go from there?”

“Okay.”

“The safe word will me ‘Zarkon’ since it’s a mood dampener for all of us,” Shiro says.  “If, at any time, you feel uncomfortable with what I’m doing, then say that word and we’ll stop.  Okay?”

Both boys nod.  “Okay,” they say in tandem, becoming even more excited.

Lance turns to Keith.  “Hey, don’t freak out when you watch Shiro and me.  I can also get pretty into these kinds of things, so if I start to cry, don’t freak out.”

Keith seems a little bit unsure.  “Okay…”

Lance presses his lips to Keith’s again.  “Hey, trust me, okay?  And if you’re not comfortable, we can stop.  We don’t have to do this now.”

“No, we can do this.  I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“Okay.  Just sit back and watch, babe.”

Keith nods and watches as Shiro focuses on Lance, seeming to ignore him.  This makes him feel a little more comfortable so he can watch and get a hold on things before the attention is turned to him.

“Lance, I want you to stand up and bend over the bed,” Shiro instructs, placing the black plastic bag on the dresser before removing his jacket.

He quickly moves to obey him, turning his head to look once he was done. “Like this?”

“Good boy.” Shiro steps up behind Lance, dragging one of his fingers down Lance's spine from his neck down to the waistband of his briefs.

Lance shivers, waiting for the next set of instructions.

Shiro then moves so he's bent over Lance's form, his mouth next to the Cuban boy’s ear. “I'm going to make you beg for my cock,” he murmurs loud enough for both boys to hear. “I'm going to make you beg like the slut you are!”

Lance stiffens before moaning lowly at Shiro’s declaration. _Oh my god!_

Even Keith is affected. _Maybe Lance is right; it's always the quiet ones._

Shiro quickly removes Lance's briefs and casts them aside somewhere. “Hands fisting those sheets. If I see them anywhere but the sheets in front of you, I'm going to punish you.”  When Lance had complied, Shiro’s hand comes down on his bare cheek… _hard_.

Lance jolts forward with a gasp that turns into a moan as Shiro massages the bruising cheek gently. “Ahn!”

Shiro backs away slightly. “Don't move, Lance. I just have to get some things. Keith, why don't you come a little bit closer and sit on the edge of the bed? It'll be easier on your knees.” He looks over at the other boy, waiting for his answer.

“Okay,” he finally says, biting his lip. Slowly, he stands up and winced at the pain in his knees. He then goes and sits next to where Lance is bent over the bed. “Are you okay, Lance?”

“Never better,” he answers with a breathless laugh. “I think you'd enjoy this kink, Keith.”

“We’ll see,” he answers quietly ask he watches Shiro take off his suit jacket and roll his sleeves up to his elbow before going into the black plastic bag and pulling out some rope, a set of anal beads, and a tube of lube.

Shiro places the items on the bed and pulls Lance into a standing position. “Lay on your back and relax. I want to be able to maneuver you any way I want.”

Lance quickly complies, smiling at Keith as he goes along. Keith watches closely, wanting to know everything that's going on. Keith watches as Shiro begins to expertly tie Lance up so he's spread out for all to see.

“Watch closely, Keith, as I make Lance beg.” It's more of a demand than a suggestion, so he can't help but comply. He watches as Shiro lubes up his fingers and circles Lance's hole. The Cuban’s cock is already hard and dripping, making Keith lick his lips.

“Sh-Shiro!” Lance moans, squirming slightly as he can’t move around too much.  “P-please!”

Shiro chuckles.  “Wow, I’ve barely done anything.”  Sliding one finger in, Keith watches as Lance tenses up before relaxing again and letting out a moan.  Not even a moment later, a second finger joins in.  Shiro reaches into his pants pocket and pulls something out.  “Keith, come put this on Lance please,” he requests, holding it out towards the boy.

Taking it from Shiro, he finds that it’s a cock ring.  “Sorry, Lance,” he murmurs, scooting over and quickly placing it around the base of his boyfriend’s cock.

“No!” Lance gasp as the familiar tightness around the base of his cock stops him from cumming.

“No cumming, Lance, until I’m buried deep inside of you.”  A third finger joins the other two and begin to roughly scissor him, causing Lance to let out a high pitch moan.  “Beg me for my cock, slut!”  Grabbing the anal beads, he quickly removes his fingers, making Lance whine.

“W-wai-ahn!”  Lance’s complaint turns into a loud moan as Shiro begins pushing the beads inside of him.  “S-So big!” 

When they’re all finally seated inside of Lance, Shiro steps back to look at his handiwork.  Pulling a remote from his pocket, he pushes a button.

“Ah!” Lance gasps and instinctively tightens his walls around the vibrating, pulsing beads.  “So good!”  His eyes squeeze shut as his hips begin to move as much as they can.  The vibrating beads are pressing right up against his prostate, but he can’t cum because of the cock ring.

Keith swallows roughly, wanting nothing more than to tease his boyfriend at the moment, but he can’t think of what to say.   _He looks so hot like that._

“What about you, Keith?”  Shiro is suddenly behind him, whispering in his ear and making him jump.  “Do you want to join him?”

“I-I don’t feel comfortable being tied up like that,” he murmurs, glancing at the older man from the corner of his eyes.

“That’s okay, we can take it slow.  Just keep watching Lance for now.”  The warmth at his back disappears as Shiro moves back over to Lance.  “Do you want to cum, Lance?”

“P-please!” He exclaims, tears dripping from the corner of his eyes.  “I wa-want to cum!”

Shiro grabs onto the ring at the end of the beads and twists it, making Lance cry out.  “Beg me to cum, slut!  I will give you nothing until you beg me like the cockslut you are!”

Keith gasps quietly, feeling his own cock come to life.   _This is really hot!_

“P-please!  Give me your cock so I can cum!  This slut wants to cum!  Please!  Shiro!  I wa-want your cock!”

A dark grin spreads over Shiro’s face as he suddenly pulls the beads out of Lance, making him cry out again.  He unbuckles his pants and pulls them and his briefs down slightly to let his cock out.  He slides on a condom and lubes up his cock.  “You’re going to take my cock like a good slut.  Beg me to cum.”  He then pushes himself in with a grunt, Lance’s warm walls pulsing and clenching around his cock.  “God, you’re so tight!”

“A-ah!  Sh-Shiro, p-please!  L-let me cum!” Lance cries, his head thrashing around.  “Please, please, please, please!” 

Shiro grunts as he continues thrusting in and out.  “You wanna cum, slut?  You wanna cum while your boyfriend watches you get impaled by my cock?”

“YES!  Please, please, please!  Shiro, please!” Lance begs, his cries gaining volume the longer Shiro is inside of him.

Shiro gazes down at the begging boy underneath him.  Lance’s head is thrashing back and forth, tears are dripping from his eyes, and his cries are desperate sobs that rile him up.  “You want to cum, slut?” He groans, coming closer to the edge himself.

“PLEASE!” Lance sobs.  “PLEASE!”

Stilling his movements and reaching down, Shiro takes off the cock ring from around Lance’s cock and unties his arms.  He then grabs Lance around the neck.  “Cum, slut.  Show your boyfriend what a slut you are and cum around someone else’s cock!”

Lance lets out another desperate sob as he cums, his walls clenching around Shiro’s cock that has begun moving inside him once more.

Shiro moans and fills up the condom.  They ride out their orgasm together before Shiro pulls out, taking the condom off and throwing it in the trash can beside the bed.  Then, he quickly finishes untying Lance and lays him on the bed in a more comfortable position.  He then begins whispering sweet nothings to the boy as he cuddles Lance to his chest and wipes away the tears and sweat from his face.

“Wow,” Keith breathes, crawling closer and taking Lance’s hand in his own.  “You did really good, babe.”  He leans down and presses a kiss to Lance’s lips.

“Indeed he did,” Shiro agrees, pressing his own kiss to Lance’s lips once Keith backs away.  “Do you guys have water?  He needs some.”

Keith nods.  “Yeah, I’ll go get some.”  He quickly exits the bedroom and heads to the kitchen where he grabs a bottle of water.  He heads back into the bedroom and hands the bottle to Shiro who immediately opens it and helps Lance drink.

“Okay.  Lance, I want you to rest now, okay?  You were a good boy and did a good job,” Shiro whispers, pressing a kiss to Lance’s forehead.

“Thanks,” Lance responds tiredly.  “You two have some fun; I’ll just be over here.”  He rolls himself so he’s out of their way and gets in a comfortable position before watching them.

“Okay, Keith.  It’s your turn,” Shiro says, turning to him.

Keith gulps.   _Oh boy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Keith's turn now.

Keith gulps.   _ Oh boy. _

“Now, we can do this a little bit different if that would make you feel more comfortable.  I won’t tie you up and I won’t be as mean.  I want this to feel good.”  Shiro smiles warmly. 

“I trust you,” Keith finally says. 

“I’m glad you trust me.  Just remember, the safe word is ‘Zarkon’ and you’re to use that if you feel uncomfortable at any time.”  Shiro’s brows are furrowed in concern.  “This is so  _ we _ can feel good, not just me.  It’s no good if you don’t like it.””

“I’ll remember.”

“Okay.  Come here.”

Keith crawls into Shiro’s arms and is immediately brought into a demanding kiss.  Shiro’s tongue forces it’s way in and he steals Keith’s breath away.  When the boy is beginning to feel lightheaded, Shiro pulls away and lays Keith down.  He moves in between Keith’s legs and rolls his hips against Keith’s, making him gasp.  “Ah.”

“Does that feel good, Keith?” Shiro asks.

Keith nods.  “Yes,” he whispers, not trusting his voice any farther.

“Good.”  Shiro halts his movements, making Keith almost whine, and sits back, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off.

“Holy hell!” Lance whispers as Shiro’s chiseled torso comes into view.  “I’ve died and gone to heaven!”

Shiro smirks and runs one hand through his hair while biting his lip and the other hand slides down his torso seductively until it reaches his waistline.  He stands up and makes quick work of removing his pants and briefs.

“Yup, I’m dead.”

Keith’s mouth has gone dry as he stares at Shiro’s body.   _ I’m so glad that I approached the idea of him joining our relationship. _

“Me too, Keith.”

_ Oops, I must’ve said that out loud. _

“You did.”

Keith turns red.

Shiro doesn’t give him time to react before his thumbs are hooked in the waistband of his briefs and he’s yanking them down.  He then leans down and takes all of Keith’s hard length in his mouth.

“Ahn!”  Keith’s back arches as his hands fly down to Shiro’s hair where he grips on tightly.

The older man sets a fast pace, using his tongue and suction to bring Keith to the edge rather quickly.  However, once Shiro realizes that he’s close, he releases Keith’s cock with an audible ‘pop’ sound.

“No!” Keith whines, trying to pull Shiro’s head back.  “More!”

Shiro smirks, pulling Keith’s hands away from his head.  “Wow, just this little bit has got you almost begging already, huh?”  He reaches over and grabs the lube, coating two of his fingers.  “Beg for my cock,” he whispers.  “Beg to cum around my cock.”  One finger works into him and curls, making the boy gasp and moan in surprise.  “Beg me.”

“Ah!”  His head flies back and his eyes roll back in his head.  Another finger joins and Keith’s hips begin pushing back against those fingers as they begin to scissor him open.  “Sh-Shiro!”

“Yes?”

“P-please!”

“Please what, Keith?”

A third finger joins and they brush against his prostate, making Keith moan and unable to speak.  Those fingers continue to open him up and hit his prostate.  Something gets put around his cock, making his eyes open.  He looks down to see Lance fitting a cock ring on him.  “No!” He almost wails.

“You’re not cumming until you beg,” Shiro says, his fingers once again hitting Keith’s prostate.

“Ah!”  Keith screams, his back arching as his body tries to cum, but can’t because of the ring.  “P-please, Shiro!  I wa-want your cock!  I want it inside me!  I wa-want to cum!”

“That’s what I’ve been waiting for!”  Shiro pulls his fingers out and bends down to grab a condom.  When he’s done putting it on, the sight before him surprises him.  Keith is balls deep inside of Lance while offering his ass to Shiro.  “Oh.”

“Please!” They both beg, a desperate look on their faces.

A feral grin takes over Shiro’s face as he lines up and slams into Keith.  The boy lets out a shrill scream as he moves inside of Lance who lets out a moan of his own.  “Take the cock ring off him, Lance.”

With shaking hands, Lance reaches down in between them as Shiro and Keith continue thrusting and manages to take off Keith’s cock ring.  He throws it somewhere off the bed just as Keith hits his prostate because of a particularly hard thrust from Shiro.  Lance screams and clenches down on Keith, causing him to groan.  “Keith!”

They lock lips, each of them swallowing each other’s moans while Shiro marks up Keith’s neck and shoulders.  The sound of slapping skin, heavy breathing, moans, and wet, squelching sounds fill the room.  Shiro reaches around Keith and locks lips with Lance again, making the boy whimper from the dominating kiss.  When their lips part, Shiro turns Keith’s head and kisses him, surprising the boy with the force behind the kiss.  Keith gets so lost in the kiss that the only reason he’s moving in and out of Lance is because of Shiro’s thrusts.

“Ahn!” Lance moans, bringing Keith’s focus back slightly.  “S-so good!”

Keith breaks the kiss when Shiro hits his prostate especially hard.  “So big!”

“You’re so tight, Keith, and your ass is just sucking me in, like it was made just for me.”

“Sh-Shiro!  Please!  I want to cum!” Keith moans, his walls beginning to clench, the familiar knot building inside him.  “Let me cum around your cock!”

“Shit!” Shiro curses, his hips pistoning even faster.  “You wanna cum?  You gonna cum in your boyfriend and around my cock?  You gonna make your boyfriend cum while I’m thrusting into your ass?” 

“Yes.  YES!” Keith cries.

“Gonna cum!” Lance sobs.  “Keith!  Keith!  Keith!  KEITH!”  His walls clamp down hard as he cums on his and Keith’s stomachs and chants his boyfriend’s name.

“Cumming!” Keith screams.  “Lance!  Shiro!  So good!”  His words are slurred as he shoots his cum into Lance’s ass and his walls clamp down with a vice-like grip around Shiro’s cock.

“Shit!  Keith!”  Shiro cums, filling up his condom yet again and collapses onto the others.

They all lay there for a moment to catch their breath before reluctantly detaching themselves.

Shiro’s breath catches in his throat as he watches Lance spread his legs and spread his cheeks, allowing him to see the trickle of cum come out of his hole.  “Keith always cums a lot inside me,” he says.  “Can’t wait to add yours to the mix.”  He winks and rolls off the bed, heading to the shower with a steady trickle of cum running down his thigh.  “I’m off to clean out.”

“I’ll get you some water, Shiro,” Keith says, finally standing to his feet.  

“Why aren’t you guys exhausted?” Shiro asks, feeling completely wiped out.

“You’ll learn very quickly that when we have sex, it ends up being a marathon sort of thing.  We’ve kind of restricted sex to weekends and whenever we don’t have work the next day or two.  Your stamina will be built up in no time.”  With that, Keith walks out of the room to get some water for Lance.

Shiro collapses back onto the bed, a look of disbelief clear on his face.  “What have I gotten myself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one. I had a lot of fun writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post chapter 2 once I get farther along with my other works!


End file.
